1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-radiating semiconductor component with a semiconductor body that emits electromagnetic radiation during operation of the semiconductor component. The component has at least one first and at least one second electrical terminal, which are electrically connected to the semiconductor body. The component further has a luminescence conversion element with at least one luminescent material.
A semiconductor component of that type is disclosed, for example, in German published patent application DE 38 04 293. There, an arrangement having an electroluminescent or laser diode in which the entire emission spectrum radiated by the diode is shifted toward greater wavelengths by means of a plastic element that is treated with a fluorescent, light-converting organic dye. The light radiated by the arrangement consequently has a different color from the light emitted by the light-emitting diode. Depending on the nature of the dye added to the plastic, light-emitting diode arrangements which emit light in different colors can be produced using one and the same type of light-emitting diode.
German published patent application DE 23 47 289 discloses an infrared (IR) solid-state lamp in which luminescent material is applied on the edge of an IR diode and converts the IR radiation that is radiated there into visible light. The aim of this measure is, for supervisory purposes, to convert a smallest possible part of the IR radiation emitted by the diode into visible light in conjunction with the smallest possible reduction of the intensity of the emitted IR radiation.
Furthermore, European patent application EP 486 052 discloses a light-emitting diode in which at least one semiconductor photoluminescent layer is arranged between the substrate and an active electroluminescent layer. The semiconductor photoluminescent layer converts the light of a first wavelength range—the light emitted by the active layer in the direction of the substrate—into light of a second wavelength range, with the result that, altogether, the light-emitting diode emits light of different wavelength ranges.
In many potential areas of application for light-emitting diodes, such as, for example, in display elements in motor vehicle dashboards, lighting in aircraft and automobiles, and in full-color LED displays, there is increasingly a demand for light-emitting diode arrangements with which polychromatic light, in particular white light, can be produced.
Japanese patent application JP-07 176 794-A describes a white-light-emitting, planar light source in which two blue-light-emitting diodes are arranged at an end of a transparent plate. The diodes emit light into the transparent plate. The transparent plate is coated with a fluorescent substance on one of the two mutually opposite main surfaces. The fluorescent substance emits light when it is excited by the blue light of the diodes. The light emitted by the fluorescent substance has a different wavelength from that of the blue light emitted by the diodes. In that prior art component, it is particularly difficult to apply the fluorescent substance in such a manner that the light source radiates homogeneous white light. Furthermore, the question of reproducibility in mass production also poses major problems because even slight fluctuations in the thickness of the fluorescent layer, for example on account of unevenness of the surface of the transparent plate, cause a change in the shade of white of the radiated light.